Vampire Girl
by 07bellaedward
Summary: Thank you my wonderful helper lumierediva you have been a great help! and will be! Rated M for lemons


**Okay I don't have much to say, besides I ****will be writing a lot!****, because I got a whole story planned out and it is 45 chapters long so hopefully I will be able to finish them by probably next month.**

**EPOV**

As I got back from my hunt Alice was having a vision about some brown hair _beauty_, I mean girl, yes a girl. But she was beautiful, not the usual high school 'hot' type, but unique in every way. Apparently she was from Forks.

"May I ask what's going on?" Carlsile asked as he saw us, well mostly me, get worked up over the new girl.

"Well I had this long vision about the new girl, Isabella Swan, which.." Alice made a dramatic break to squeal, "Is going to be Edward's mate!! Well, wife too, oh! I can't wait!!"

Mate? Wife?!Has she finally gone crazy? Why would I mate with someone I don't even know.

"So apparently this vampire girl will manage to hold Edward's interests, even thought he is gay?" Emmett laughed and I growled which only fueled Emmett laughing fest more. Over the years as I turned human girl and a couple of vampire girls down, Emmett decided that I must be gay if I didn't even take a second look at Tanya or any other girl.

"Yep!" Alice sang Esme hugged me. After she removed her hands, she thought. **"Edward are you sure? I mean, if she is your mate. Are you absolutely sure you want to marry her?"**

"Mom, I haven't even met her yet. If she is my mate then,yes I will marry her, but if she is not, then there is no use getting worked up for nothing." I said and heard everyone else's thought..

"**The title '107 year old virgin will go down the drain. Darn, now who am I gonna piss off? **Emmett's mind screamed, while he burst out laughing. To any other human he would of looked crazy, but the others already knew it was something he thought. I glared at him but that didn't stop him.

The next thoughts that invaded my mind were Rosalie's and I wasn't pleased with them at all._ "Great, another vampire! She has to be prettier then me to make Edward look up from the ground. _Apparently Rosalie was still bitter about my rejection to her before she met Emmett.

"_Have you seen her Edward?! -inner squeal- I can't wait for us to go shopping together! The first vision I had of her was when you were hunting, you two were hunting together! SOO CUTE! And when you got home I got the vision about you being married and on your honeymoon. Ooh! I am going to start on the wedding as soon as I can!!_ If it was possible Alice could make a vampires ears bleed.

"Alice", I started when I finally realized she already wanted to plan the wedding. "We haven't even met her yet and you already want to plan the wedding. Take it easy, Alice!"

**After an hour my family and I left for Forks...**

~0~

BPOV

I finally got back from my hunt, but I was still bored. What is a bored vampire supposed to do around here?! My sister was in her room with her mate, and I sure as hell didn't want to know what they were doing. Ew!

"Bella, start getting dressed or we are gonna be late for school!" Amber yelled, even thought I could heard her even if she whispered.

"GEEZ! I got it, you crazy woman!" I yelled and made my way to my huge closet. I pulled out black skinny jeans and a blue ruffle tank top. For shoes I choosed my favorite pair of red Manolo Blahniks that matched my long red Marc Jacobs coat. I went downstairs to see a Amber and Mark, my sisters mate making out. I fake coughed to get their attention, which worked. Amber got out of Marks arms and sat down on a chair.

"Hey! Are you finally ready for school?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, let's go. I went hunting before, by the way" I replied and opened the door to your house making my way to my baby, aka motorcycle.

"Bella me and Mark are taking the jeep!" yelled Amber from the garage

"Fine, want to race? I'll beat you" I yelled smirking. This baby could easily go over 150 km/h

"Fine! I'll beta your ass Missy!" Amber yelled and Mark just sat in the jeep shaking his head.

~0~

EPOV

We got to Forks pretty fast considering our driving. We stopped at our new house which was already decorated and dropped our things very fast.

~0~

Before going to the hospital to look for a job, Carlisle told us we were going to Forks high to blend in. On the way to school Alice kept yelling and muttering random stuff about the wedding.

"Yes! We finally arrived!!", she said as I parked next to Emmett's jeep and Alice's Porsche which Jasper was driving. We got out of our cars, with the entire student body ready to drool at our cars. Because Alice saw this happening, so she got our schedules the day before.

"She and her coven will arrive in about 5 seconds" Alice said, never wiping the smile of her face.

5 seconds later, a black motorcycle parked further from us and a silver jeep parked in the seat next to it.

"Damn! You won. I WANT A REMATCH!!!!" A blond girl with golden eyes yelled while getting out of her car. From what I picked up from the guy next to their, their names were Bella, Amber and Mark.

"To bad, 'cause you ain't going to get one." ,said the brown haired beauty, _Bella _while smiling a big grin that lit up her entire face.

"Darn." Amber kept muttering.

Bella only smiled and took her bag.

Then a bond haired boy with acne came to her and touched her arm which made my blood boil!

"Hey Bella" the boy, Mike as I heard, was smiling and rubbing her arm up and down. Bella removed his arm, smiled and said with a grimace.

"Mike if you don't mind, and even if you do" she whispered so that only vampires could hear and that made Emmett smile. "You're invading my personal space."

Mike looked confused, but shrugged and left.

The I heard a new voice, the blond girl, Amber. **"Bella come on! Listen to my mind! There are new kids and they are vampires! Let's go talk to them." **Whoa! Bella was a mind reader like me!

Alice squealed and hugged Bella, while saying "We are going to be best friends!" Bella and the other two looked shocked so I stepped in.

"Alice can see the future." I said, which made Bella look up and me and smile. A smile that made my insides melt.

"Hello I am Alice this is my Boyfriend Jasper,this is Rosalie Jasper's twin and this is my big brother Emmett and Rosalie's boyfriend...And my older brother Edward! We already know your name don't worry." I looked at Alice and she smiled at me. She didn't even tell me their names yet she knew them!

"Were are you guy's from?" Amber asked

"Alaska" Alice spit out without thinking.

"We were there just last night we came back for school.."Amber said.

"Well..may we sit with you at lunch?" Alice asked.

"Sure!!" Amber said.

"Hey Bella" The shrimp came back and grabbed Bella on the arm, a deep growl curled up my chest. Oh my god, I was jealous of a high school boy!

"Hey mike" she said sweetly.

"So..uh...I was sorta wondering you wanted to go on a date?" he asked and I grabbed Bella and pulled her up to me.

"Sorry, we already have plans" I said and she smiled and pulled her hands around my waist. She leaned her head against my chest.

"Oh..Bella is this true?" he asked looking sad.

"Yes Mike, and for the millionth time, please stop asking me out! I told you that my answer won't change" Bella growled at him, and I pulled her closer, which made her smile.

"Oh,well..okay..Bye Bella!" he turned around and left. His mind was yelling at him to come back and punch me. He would only break his arm anyway.

"Thank you Edward, you saved me!!" She smiled again and started to laugh. It was beautiful.

"Anything for you..."I said and kissed the top of her head, she pulled me closer in front of her. Her hips swayed across my dick causing me to get really hard .

"You like to dance?" she asked I smiled and bent to her ear.. "Yes"I said and kissed her neck..

"Hmmm..." She hummed in my ear and a small moan came out her mouth when I nibbled on her earlobe.

"Do you like that?" I asked her and bit her earlobe.

"Uh huh" she said and pulled herself closer to me.

All the sudden I felt a light air brush against us and we were in the forest on a tree branch.

"How did we get here?" she asked and looked around amazed.

"It doesn't matter as long as we're here together." she giggled and kissed my neck.

"Same here" she said and put her head on my chest.

"Do you have any idea how long I have waited for you?" I asked her and blew on her neck causing her to shiver.

"A long time I guess." she said, looked up and kissed me. After that she put her head on my chest and let it there.

* * *

**How was that.........okay I will update soon as possible like I said I will be writing a lot!**

**Beta: Any mistakes are probably mine because I probably jumped a few. Sorry.**

**Thank you so much for your help!!!!! [=**


End file.
